If we knew each other back then
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends? If I wasn't me, and you weren't you, would it make a difference? Set after 'The Chase' Zuko comes across Aang again. Will things go any better this time around?
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: If we knew each other back then . . . If we weren't who we are . . .

**Genre**: Avatar - Drama

**Rating**: K/ PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Mild shounen ai

**Pairings**: Very very mild Zuko/Aang

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers, but if you haven't seen the episodes, you shouldn't notice.

**Author** **Notes**: Woot! I'm finally posting my first avatar fic! I hope you all like this as much as I do, probably two, maybe three chapters. Poor Zuko, I'm so mean to him, but it's so much fun! Zuko himself is a bit out of character, but you'll understand why fairly quickly. Oh, ah, timeline. What timeline? Er, somewhere between 'The Chase' and 'The Library'. Toph's missing at first, my fault and I'm sorry, but otherwise I think it's pretty good. Please review and enjoy!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky was dark, a storm threatening. Prince Zuko glared up at the clouds, daring them to release the water they held. It was some time before they would reach the nearest town; if it began to rain, they would be drenched within minutes. Iroh was rambling on about something, Zuko wasn't paying much attention. He did, however, notice as his uncle's words trailed to a halt and the older man looked off into the trees that lined the path they were on. "What-" he began, but cut himself off as the sounds of battle reached his own ears.

Suddenly Zuko was moving, crashing through the trees as he recognized a couple of the voices. He was fairly certain the high-pitched, downright cheerful battle cries were that of the avatar. He barely took notice. The other voice was far more familiar, jumping out in sharp contrast to all others he could hear. Azula.

He didn't even wait to clear the tree line before sending his first burst of flame towards the firebender. Azula leapt into the air, instincts taking over before her eyes even registered the threat. Still airborne, she glanced at the new arrival and smirked. "Why, so kind of you to join us, _dear_ brother."

Zuko ignored her, striking out twice more. One jet of flame lanced towards the woman while the other rocketed towards the avatar. Zuko growled as both subjects dispersed the flames. His next attack was forgotten as Azula sent an attack at him, but she could not follow it up as she dodged another blast of air from her first opponent. Behind the avatar, the waterbender sent her own attack and Azula rebuked it, simultaneously attacking her and Zuko.

Prince Zuko ducked the attack, spinning forward to bring the fire princess within closer reach. He attacked again, an arc of flame shooting towards the girl, but the attack went wide. Zuko pulled back, startled as Azula suddenly stood, only inches away from him. Her attack was too fast for him to block, and Zuko stumbled back further. She had hit him, hard, but hadn't used her bending. Zuko dropped to the ground, rolling away from her as her second attack did use bending, lightning scorching the air just above him.

Zuko wasn't ready to give up. He leapt to his feet, already bending the fierce fire to his will, again sending dual attacks at his two targets. He gasped as a third flame raced past his head, preventing Azula from attacking immediately. Iroh had caught up with him. Azula's smile grew, probably remembering the last fight she'd been in like this. She focused on the waterbender and her brother before ducking low. Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized the moves as the beginning of an advanced set. Which meant he could predict them . . .

The waterbender was not so lucky, third move catching her off guard. Zuko watched as a bolt of lightning caught hold of her own tendril of water. Suddenly, the lightning was beyond even Azula's control, speeding up the water to explode in the other girl's face. The next move in the form would send an attack towards Zuko and he dodged well ahead of time to avoid it. Then more moves were speeding at the avatar.

Zuko watched the boy even as his feet brought him closer to his sister. His eyes had taken on an unearthly quality, glowing dimly. Azula turned again, another attack cutting the air around Zuko. He returned the attack, hoping to catch her off guard as the set moves turned her away again. Zuko was the one surprised as Azula didn't turn away, her stance slipping effortlessly into another set, one that made Zuko the primary target.

He couldn't avoid the attacks. There was nothing he could do but fall back on instinct. The first few moves were countered, but Zuko knew he couldn't keep it up. Azula's arm flew up in a block not normally in the set and Zuko's attack connected solidly with her forearm. His eyes widened as the block turned into a hold and her next move was already speeding towards him. Zuko gasped, allowing instinct to take over completely. His fingers hovered next to his own shoulder, then down, through the stomach, and up away from his body. The move probably saved his life, but it left him open to another attack. The odd pain was something Iroh hadn't mentioned, and the fact that his body felt sluggish was new as well. Azula still had a hold of his arm and jerked him forward, her knee coming up hard into his unprotected stomach. Then her fist rammed into his temple and she had to turn her attention back to the other threat.

Even stunned, Zuko knew that this was out of control – out of Azula's control. The avatar was floating, eyes glowing brightly now. Without any warning, a circle of wind spun out from his body, slamming into both fire siblings. Caught off guard, Zuko flew back into one of the trees, his head slamming back hard into the trunk. Azula had time to brace for the attack, but it didn't change much. She skidded to a stop several feet from where she began, still on her feet but only just. Eyes narrowed, she took in the angry monk before her and the others behind him. The water peasants were on their feet, both looking a little worse for wear, but ready for a fight. Iroh was standing in front of the now unconscious Zuko, putting himself between the boy and the avatar, but his eyes were on Azula and he was ready to fight her as well. The princess smirked, and was suddenly gone.

It took only a moment for the water girl to calm the avatar. The three children stood close together, checking injuries and casting wary glances at the former fire general. Iroh had already turned his own attention away from them. He was kneeling, looking at his nephew carefully. It was the avatar's voice that first broke the silence. "Is he all right?"

Iroh glanced over his shoulder, but gave no response. Suddenly Sokka started shaking his head. "Wait a minute, I recognize that look. _That's_ the look you got at the North Pole! You want to take him with us!"

Iroh smiled sadly and turned back to his nephew. "We have no medical supplies." He made a show of rolling his wounded shoulder, rubbing it idly with his other hand. "I'm not sure I could carry him and we have no mounts at the moment . . ." He stood with a glance at the others and bent, pulling one of his nephew's limp arms over his shoulders. "Still, I couldn't ask for your help. I'm sure this _old_ body of mine can manage _somehow._"

The young monk was suddenly there, taking most of the fallen prince's weight onto his own shoulders. "No, no. Here, let me help."

"_Aang_! This is _Zuko_! You know, prince of the fire nation? Been trying to kill us for _months_?! He wants to turn you over to the _Fire Lord_!"

Katara moved forward, helping Aang with some of the weight. "Aang is right, Sokka. We can't just leave them out here; Azula might come back once we're gone. Even if she weren't a threat, it's still wrong to leave him in this condition."

"Yeah, and it's not like he's awake. We have to help anyone in trouble, right?"

The boy groused loudly, but stopped arguing with his companions. He climbed up onto the nearby flying bison and crossed his arms angrily. Katara smiled at Iroh gently. "Don't mind my brother, he's just being stubborn, as usual. We'll take you to the next town, is that all right?"

Iroh returned the smile. "I'm sure we can manage from there." He stepped back into the trees, returning with his apparently discarded traveling pack. "Perhaps I can repay your kindness with a nice cup of ginseng tea."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sokka glared at the – as far as he was concerned – unwelcome passengers. Iroh was sitting quietly against the edge rail of Appa's saddle. His legs were folded beneath him, hands folded in meditation. Except, of course, he wasn't meditating. His eyes were open, focused on Zuko's face as the prince tossed his head slightly in unconscious pain. Katara was sitting near them, focusing on the water in front of her as she streamed it and shaped it into various shapes. She'd been hit in the fight, causing Sokka and Aang to both freak out and eventually end the battle, but she was mostly just shaken up.

Suddenly the old man was speaking. "Ah, um, Avatar, we may have a problem." Aang looked back from his position guiding Appa. "He's waking up," came the explanation.

A burst of air later and Aang was beside the two. Sokka and Katara scrambled over to them as well. "If he tries anything," Sokka warned, pulling his club from its sheath, "I'm doing what I need to."

The young man in question groaned slightly, his eyes opening a fraction. He blinked, breathing in and out once very deeply, and opened his eyes wider. He looked at the clouds for a moment, not focusing on any of the people around him.

Aang bit his lip slightly, honestly not looking forward to this confrontation. "The town isn't far ahead. Maybe we should land . . ." Zuko's eyes slipped to the young avatar, but he still didn't move.

Iroh cleared his throat, leaning forward slightly. "Zuko?" The prince's eyes didn't move. "Zuko?" he tried again, one hand resting on his shoulder.

Zuko's eyes drifted to the older man lazily. "Zu – ko –"

Iroh frowned, a noise of pure concern coming from his throat. "Zuko . . . do you know who I am?" The boy still didn't move. Iroh made another concerned noise and his frown deepened. "We may have a problem."

Katara leaned over the prince. "Zuko? Are you all right?"

The boy's eyes focused briefly on the young water-bender, but slipped again to the bald monk beside her. "You," he whispered almost to himself. "I know you . . ."

Aang bit his lip and stepped back slightly. "You, uh, you do?"

Zuko's eyes drifted back up to look at the clouds and he whispered again, "I know you."

Iroh stroked his chin in thought as Sokka sat back, replacing his club. "We certainly have a problem."

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: If we knew each other back then . . . If we weren't who we are . . .

**Genre**: Avatar - Drama

**Rating**: K/ PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Mild shounen ai

**Pairings**: Very very mild Zuko/Aang

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers, but if you haven't seen the episodes, you shouldn't notice.

**Author** **Notes**: Yays, I'm back! I do hope you're all liking this, I know the first chapter's a little slow. There's one more after this, I'll probably post Friday. So, timeline is after actually after 'Bitter Work', since Zuko knows about redirecting lightning, and Toph's back this chapter. (Honest, I didn't mean to exclude her, but I'd already written the fight before I noticed, and I'm bad at writing fights so I just ignored it.) Anyway, please review and enjoy!! Thanks for the review, 123roseq, hope you like the rest

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zuko sat at a small table, cup of tea nestled in his hands. Across from him sat the strange bald monk and his two friends. Beside him, pouring refills of tea for everyone at the table, was the older bearded man. Zuko frowned, mentally tallying each of their names. The monk – Aang – kept glancing at the door nervously. They were waiting for another member of their party to join them, and also keeping an eye out for any strangers looking at them.

Zuko frowned further and let out a sigh. "What is her name?"

"Toph," the only girl there answered. "She went ahead of us to do – well, she didn't actually say what she was going to do. But we're supposed to meet her here sometime today."

"Toph," Zuko repeated, trying to commit the name to memory. Seeing as he was having trouble with his _own_ name, this was a lot harder than one would think. The last hour had been spent on introductions and explanations. Aang was an airbender, the avatar, and was trying to stop the ongoing war. Katara and Zakko – no, Stucco, no.

"It's Sokka! Sokka!" Zuko looked up, startled. Had he said that out loud? The young warrior was glaring back at him, his anger clear.

Zuko sighed and focused again on his tea. Yes, Sokka. He was a warrior from the water tribe and hated Zuko more than anything, though he had yet to gleam why. His sister was a waterbender, much kinder, and quite lovely. Then there was 'Uncle' Iroh. Zuko felt strange calling the man uncle when he couldn't remember anything more about him, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about that. Iroh had taken over most of the explanations, telling Zuko that he was a fire nation peasant, formerly part of the army, and wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit which led to most of the fire nation wanting them both dead. Zuko had nodded, but hadn't missed the odd look the other three shared. He wasn't sure how much of the story was a lie, but it obviously wasn't the truth.

Staring into the cup of tea, Zuko lifted one hand to his face. His fingers gently traced the outline of the ragged scar there, watching the movement in his reflection. He shot a sidelong glance at Iroh as the old man flinched and looked away. Zuko had already asked how he'd gotten the disfigurement, but Iroh had only told him it happened before they left the fire nation. He could guess he wouldn't get any more answers any time soon. Which just left him to sit, staring at his traveling companions, and wait for the girl named Sloth. No, wait . . .

"All right, what is _he_ doing here?" Zuko jumped as a young, female voice spoke almost directly behind him. He turned, looking with surprise at the short girl dressed in shades of green. "Did I miss something? Why is Pr-"

Aang was suddenly across the table, one hand firmly over the young girl's mouth. He whispered quickly in her ear and even so close, Zuko couldn't catch what was said. The girl pulled away, looking at Aang with a look of disbelief. Aang met this with his own unfloppable smile. "They're going to be traveling with us for a while, at least until we figure out what else to do."

Suddenly Sokka was on his feet. "Hang on a second, when did we decide this? Last I heard, we were just waiting for Toph!"

"Come now," Iroh reasoned. "You wouldn't leave an _old, injured_ man all alone to care for his poor, _injured_ nephew and-"

"Grah! All right, that's enough of that!" Sokka glared at Iroh, then at Zuko. "That doesn't work on me, only Aang – oops."

The young warrior looked at the avatar and was met full on with the largest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. "Sokka, you're not really going to abandon them, are you?"

"Yeah, Sokka," Katara joined in, perfectly matching the whine in Aang's voice. "You're not going to abandon him?"

Sokka stuttered, trying to regain his banished fire. "Well, uh, that is to say-"

"Great!" Aang whooped as he downed the last of his tea. "That's it then, he's coming with us!"

Iroh smiled genially at Sokka and stood, offering an arm for Zuko. "You're so kind to help us out. And to offer to pay for our tea! You have such a large heart, Sokka!"

This brought on more stutters from the young warrior. He was still grumbling as he caught up with the others outside the tavern.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The party decided it was best if they stayed in town for the night, rather than fly on in the darkness. Zuko had been more than willing, a slight headache growing as the hours went on. Iroh had agreed, saying that Zuko needed to rest until he had recovered from his 'illness'. This led to Zuko being shuffled into the room that he and Iroh would be staying in well before the others began to bed down in the adjoined room.

Not that Zuko was tired. He'd already tried to sleep with no success. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Aang's face, hovering just out of reach. It was frustrating, even more so because he had no idea _why_ he couldn't keep his mind off the annoying monk. Restless, he rolled out of bed and went to the door to rejoin the others, but stopped as he caught some of their conversation.

". . . just wrong to let him hang around with us."

"I know, Sokka. But we can't leave him helpless," came Katara's voice. "I don't think I can heal this sort of thing, but I still want to help."

"My nephew is a complicated man. I'm not sure what to do if this lasts more than a few days. If you would allow us, Avatar, I think it would be good for us to stay with you as long as we can."

Sokka groaned again. "No way, we can't trust him! I know he's all sweet and innocent acting now, but he's a firebender! He-"

"He _is_ a firebender, if he can still do it in his condition. And Aang _does_ need a teacher if he's going to master all four elements. Even if Zuko can't do it . . ." Katara's voice trailed off and Zuko could just picture the look she was sending towards Iroh.

The old man laughed. "It would certainly be the easiest way to repay you for helping us out. _If_ Zuko is willing, of course. I still don't know why he remembers your face, Aang, but there has to be a reason. Some reason we're meant to be here right now."

Zuko had heard enough. Crossing to the window, he quietly slid it open and leapt the one story to the ground. Looking around town, he sighed. Now that he was out in the fresh air, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but maybe a walk would clear his head.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zuko turned in surprise to see Toph standing behind him, hands planted on her petit hips. "I just wanted some air."

"Got tired of them talking about you like you didn't exist, huh?" Zuko turned back around and began down the road, not bothering to answer the question. "In their defense, I don't think they knew you were there. Not everyone can see with their feet, you know."

Zuko still didn't respond, glancing at buildings and passing travelers in the twilight. Toph matched him step for step, unseeing eyes tracing many of the same features. "So, what do you think about all this? Mostly it's Iroh who's deciding everything. He even answers questions for you and finishes our sentences when we're trying to tell you something."

Zuko scowled. "That's because he's trying to keep things from me."

"Ever think it might be for the best?"

The fire prince paused, glancing at the shorter girl. After a moment he continued down the path, going nowhere in particular. "I suppose he's just trying to protect me."

"That much is obvious! But take it from someone who knows; protection ain't always what you want _or_ need. You'll never know if you let him keep you in the dark, right?" The girl stopped, turning towards the other. "What's up?"

Zuko had stopped, eyes falling on some posters that were tacked to a building. With a growl he tore one from the wall. Toph moved to where she could touch him and leaned over his arm as if reading the paper. "What is it?"

"It's a fire nation wanted poster." Zuko growled again and started back towards their inn. "For _Prince_ Zuko."

Toph hurried to keep up with the boy. "Well, you were going to find out sooner or later."

"Why, if I'm a prince, am I wanted by my own country?"

Toph made a thoughtful noise. "Doesn't it say on that thing?"

"It just says that I'm a traitor. What did I do?"

Toph hesitated just a moment before answering. "More like what you didn't do. You were on a mission to capture the avatar and assure the fire nation's victory in this war." Zuko stopped again, staring at the young girl beside him. "I don't know all the details, but for some reason things changed. All these people talked about you like you were a traitor. I can't see wanted posters, and I didn't know you before, so I only have voices to go on, but I don't think it was your fault."

Zuko began walking again, entering the inn in moments. "I don't care if he's trying to protect me or help me. I have a right to know about something like this." Together they climbed the stairs and entered their shared rooms. Iroh and the others looked up in surprise as Zuko walked past them towards the bedroom door. "Fire nation peasants, huh?" He muttered, dropping the poster he still carried on the table in front of his uncle.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aang looked up at the sky, taking in the beauty of the crisp, barely dawn air. It would be at least an hour before anyone else was awake, longer before they were ready to leave. Aang got up like this every now and then to be alone, meditate, practice. The others didn't seem to remember that Aang needed this time alone. He was young – hundred years in an iceberg not withstanding – but he was a monk; his body had been used to daily ritual and meditation almost all his life.

Beyond mere habit, it was one of the few things he had that linked him to the monks. Aang remembered them as he breathed in, filling his lungs to capacity. Slowly he positioned his arms, gracefully flowing from one movement to the next. There was no airbending here – that came later – only physical form, perfection of movement. For several minutes, the world was simple and easy and made perfect sense.

And then he saw Zuko. Aang jerked back, his forms forgotten. He let out a little yelp and formed a ball of air, ready to defend against the fire prince. The action was fleeting as Aang got a hold of himself. The air dissipated and one hand went to the monk's chest as he sighed. "Man, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that."

The older boy looked away, running one hand through his short hair. "I didn't mean to bother you, sorry. I couldn't sleep."

Aang smiled hugely. "That's okay! You're welcome to join me, if you want."

Zuko took several steps forward, but stopped before he drew even with the monk. "Aang. You and I," he paused, a frown creasing his face. "We're enemies, aren't we?"

The monk frowned, belaying the truth of the words. "We don't have to be. Not right now . . ."

"Is that why Sokka hates me?" Aang bit his lip and nodded. Zuko hesitated again, staring at the ground briefly. "Then, I'm the bad guy, right? Why are you doing so much to help me?"

Aang thought about this for a moment before sitting down in the grass. "I'm not so sure you're the bad guy, no matter what Sokka says. I don't know I'd leave you to die even if you were."

"But I am your enemy."

Aang looked up, thoughtful. Instead of answering, he suddenly stood again. "I wanna show you something, will you trust me?" Zuko nodded almost without hesitation. Aang held his hands out, reforming a ball of air. "I can do this like it was nothing, it's natural for me. But it wasn't always like that. When I first started learning, I was lucky to get a light breeze. It's the same for all benders and other people in other disciplines as well."

Zuko frowned, staring at the swirling ball of air. "What does that have to do with me?"

Aang dropped his hands, meeting Zuko's eyes. "Well, I think people develop the same way. Yeah, I'll admit I'm your enemy – or at least you're mine. But you saved my life once. Before this whole mess started, you even fought by my side against Azula! I don't know why you hate me, but I know you have your reasons. Just like you have your reasons when you help me.

"Goodness is like fighting; some people get it right away but in others it develops slowly and takes lots of practice. To be a good fighter, you have to _want_ to fight. The best fighters are protecting someone they care about. People are good or bad because they choose to be, because they're protecting something important to them."

Zuko nodded after a moment, though he still looked upset. When he met the younger boy's eyes, he forced a smile. "Do you mind if I watch you? It was rather impressive."

Aang's smile grew – Zuko didn't think it was possible. "Let's spar! No bending, nothing serious, just light contact. I don't care what your head's forgot, your _body_ knows how to fight. It might help you feel better!"

Zuko was shocked at the suggestion, but agreed. At first, he moved his hands slowly, thinking about each attack and block. Aang sighed, slightly annoyed, and effortlessly picked up his speed, not letting Zuko think about his actions. He pulled back as one strike slipped by the loose defense, striking Zuko in the chest. Aang began to apologize and was caught in the shoulder. He blinked once and resumed the match, pleased to see Zuko fighting much as he would under normal circumstances.

It was several minutes before the two boys stopped, panting for breath. Zuko had a slight grin on his face and seeing this only made Aang beam even brighter. "Told you you knew how to fight. You're a really _good_ fighter, actually."

Zuko nodded, their brief battle replaying in his head. "You're just as good. But how did you do that one move?" He moved his hands in a circle, doing a poor imitation of the move he was referring to.

"Oh!" cried Aang. "That's easy! You just . . ." The avatar hesitated, smile fading briefly. "I probably shouldn't show you, that's a powerful parry." Zuko's smile faded, some of the darkness returning to his eyes. Aang suddenly brightened. "I know, I can show you some of the early fighting sets!"

Zuko let out a sort of laughing huff and nodded. He let Aang take up position in front of him and mimicked the boy's stance. Aang shifted from move to move slowly, explaining reasoning or positioning to the other boy. Zuko followed closely, smile growing gradually.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: If we knew each other back then . . . If we weren't who we are . . .

**Genre**: Avatar - Drama

**Rating**: K/ PG

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Mild shounen ai

**Pairings**: Very very mild Zuko/Aang

**Spoilers**: Minor spoilers, but if you haven't seen the episodes, you shouldn't notice.

**Author** **Notes**: And the end. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you've enjoyed (hard to tell with hardly any reviews!) Timeline is after 'Bitter Work'. Anyway, please review and enjoy!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zuko decided he didn't like flying. He wondered if he had ever flown before and whether or not he liked it then. Currently, he was near the front of Appa's saddle, both hands locked around one of the circular cutouts in the small railing. Iroh sat near him, somehow managing to enjoy a cup of tea while the bison soared through the air. Katara Toph, and Sokka were further back in the saddle, facing the terrified firebender. Sokka, for his part, was having a great time snickering at Zuko's reactions to every bump in the trip.

"Just try not to think about the height. It's really just like riding a ostritch horse or a rough rhino."

Zuko wasn't sure he'd really heard the soft voice over the wind, but when he looked up, Aang was smiling back at him from his perch on the bison's head. Iroh leaned towards his nephew, speaking much louder over the wind. "It's quite a bit larger, but really you can't beat the veiw!"

Despite himself, Zuko glanced out at the passing landscape. It really was gorgeous, the sky sparkling blue in the late morning light. Above them there were a few meager clouds, like cotton whisps in the sky; below them the unending stretch of desolate plains blended together into a flowing tapestry of greens and yellows. So far down . . . Zuko leaned back towards the center of the saddle, fighting not to be ill. Sokka gave up keeping his giggles quiet and burst out laughing, even pointing one finger out toward the prince.

Iroh crawled the foot or so to his nephew's side. "Really, it's not so bad. Have a cup of tea, it will make you feel better."

Zuko growled weakly. "Being on solid ground would make me feel better." Glaring at the saddle in front of his nose, he missed the look Iroh shared with Aang.

It was some time before anyone spoke again and it was Sokka to break the silence. "All right, I can understand it now, but either he gets used to it, or they leave."

Zuko looked up cautiously only to see the horizon slowly coming closer. "I'm certain we can figure something out. It's about time for lunch in any case." Iroh shifted as the enormous creature touched down and took Zuko's arm, helping him to his feet and then to the ground.

Toph shifted her feet in the coarse grass and let out a happy sigh. "Personally I agree with Princie; feels good to be on the ground again. For lunch, if nothing else, not like we're in a hurry." Sokka just sighed; he'd already conceded the argument and he was outnumbered in any case.

Iroh was quick to set out his teapot and the supplies of a fairly extravagent lunch. Sokka and Katara were still atop Appa and began digging through their own supplies for something to add to the meal. Zuko watched, envious that they were so completely unaffected by flying while it affected him so greatly. Still, they'd landed for his benefit, he felt an edge of humble thanks knawing at his mind right beside a firmly established sense of wonder.

Suddenly Toph stuck a finger past him, pinning Aang where he was. "All right, Twinkle Toes! As long as we're stopped, you should be going through some drills!"

Zuko stared at the blind girl and her outstretched arm before shifting his view up towards Katara as she spoke. "I agree, but I think Aang should train with Iroh. We don't know how long they'll be staying with us, and Aang needs more exposure to firebending."

"You know, doing it, not dodging it," Sokka piped in, sliding towards the general with an armload of food.

Toph just crossed her arms, glaring. "Hey! I thought the whole reason I came along with you guys was to teach the air head to move big rocks?"

"Yes," Katara countered, "But we _know _you'll still be with us in a week's time-"

Iroh stood, banishing the growing argument, and walked towards Zuko. "First we should deal with getting the fire lit. None of us can train on empty stomachs after all, right?" One meaty arm encircled Zuko's shoulders, leading him towards the waiting fire while the other hand motioned Aang to follow. "Now, nephew, focus on the heat you can feel all around you. You, too, avatar."

Aang's eyes brightened for a moment before turning wary. "We're really going to make fire? No leaves?"

Iroh was silent, studying the monk after that comment before suddenly bursting into laughter. "Zuko always had trouble with that training drill as well. Me, too, for that matter, it certainly isn't very applicable to actual bending." He moved aside, positioning Zuko before the unlit fire. "No, no leaves yet. You should probably do that one a few more times before learning the basic sets, but I'm hoping my nephew will need less prompting. Watch him and try to focus on the warmth surrounding both of you."

Aang nodded, staring unblinkingly at Zuko. The fire prince could feel himself blush at the close attention, but closed his eyes and desperately tried to ignore it. Warmth, heat . . . he could feel the warmth of the sun, bathing his shoulders in light. Aang inched closer to him and Zuko could feel the dim heat from the monk's body as well. Something else was very warm, hovering just over his chest.

"Breath deeply, feel the heat within your own body," Iroh began speaking again and the heat of his hand made contact with Zuko's chest, startling a sharp intake of breath from the boy. "Imagine the heat of the world gathering inside you, spreading through your body. Now focus it, feel it streaming through your arms and out your fingers." Iroh's hand was moving, tracing the path he was talking about, and Zuko opened his eyes.

He could feel it, like the memory of touch, but inside of him. Someone had mentioned that he was a firebender, and Zuko could almost feel the power within himself. _Stop thinking_ he ordered himself. It had helped him spar earlier that day, why not now? Breifly his eyes flickered over Aang, still watching him with large eyes, then over Iroh. He pulled his hand in to his chest quickly and shot it back out, two outstretched fingers pointing towards the fire. The spark was small, just the right size to catch the tinder, and Zuko took a step back, surprised at his own precision.

Immediately Aang let out a whoop of joy, startling the prince once more. Iroh was quieter in his congratulations and told Zuko to practice until the food was prepared. The fire prince felt himself grinning slightly and turned to find a space far enough away that he wouldn't bother anyone. As he passed, he caught the unconcealed distrust in Sokka and Katara's eyes. Taking up a place near Aapa's head, he felt his smile drop. Bending had filled his heart with a silent joy as a part of his missing life was restored, but each step he took back to himself, he slipped a little further away from what he had now. Zuko crossed his legs beneath him and stared at his hands, quietly urging flames to his fingertips. Now that he remembered it, the fire in his body was as essential as his blood, but at just those looks of hatred he was almost ready to give it up.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Appa tilted his head one way, looking at the young boy before him. Momo was perched on one of the bison's horns and tilted his head the other way, turning the pair of them into quite an odd totem pole indeed. Zuko glanced at the creatures again from the corner of his eye. He stretched his hands out, to the side of the animals, and coaxed a half dozen tiny flames into his palm. Momo tilted his head the other way, followed by Aapa doing the same. Zuko furiously faught down his smile and solidified the fire into one slightly larger flame and held both his hands before his chest before closing his fists and putting them behind his back for an instant. His fists were still closed when he brought them back to his chest and he looked at the animals expectantly.

Appa was motionless for a minute before tapping one of his left legs. As if on cue, Momo leapt to Zuko's right hand and pulled at his fingers. Zuko's lips twitched in a half smile and he opened his empty hand. The small lemur immediately scurried to his other arm, pulling now at that fist. Zuko started laughing as he opened his other hand, equally empty. Momo squealed, running around Zuko's shoulders while Aapa huffed indignantly.

The moment was broken as Aang yelped not far away. Zuko could hear Iroh's startled gasp and then his stern words. "That is what happens when you rush fire. It doesn't need you attention to grow, _you_ need your attention to _stop_ it growing. You promised you'd be patient if I didn't give you the leaf exercise."

Stiffling his chuckles, Zuko wandered towards the two to watch the avatar train. Aang currently held his hands a foot apart in front of him. Into this empty space, Iroh was slowly feeding heat and flame; the object was to contain the fire and keep reducing it back to a managable level. The dozen odd singe marks on Aang's arms and clothing were testament to his struggle with this. Though, perhaps not his inability . . . the flame grew a bit too hot for the boy's taste and suddenly a mild breeze blew between his hands, calming it. "No!" Iroh barked, deliberately singing Aang's fingers before banishing the flame. "You already know how to blow out a flame, that isn't what you're trying to do here!"

Zuko was grinning again, ever so slightly. "You can't be afraid of something if you want to learn to use it."

Aang glared breifly, "Says the guy that can't manage more than a matchlight right now." There was a breif pause before they both smiled wide, Aang laughing like the child he was.

Katara came up to them. "Come on, you guys. We've been here almost two hours, we should get going."

Toph stretched where she sat and stood herself. "You got to play with pretty lights, Twinkle Toes, so you better be ready to earthbend when we stop for the night."

Zuko glanced down the road before looking back at Aapa. "We could make up the time if we flew again," he muttered, almost to himself.

Katara looked at him, shocked. "Are you sure? We can walk . . ."

Zuko shook his head slightly. "Even if you aren't in a hurry, it would be better to gain more ground, right?"

Iroh slung one arm around Zuko's shoulders again, forcing his legs into motion. "Master your fear, right? Just remember, he's just an overgrown rhino."

Zuko settled into his chosen spot at the side of the saddle, firmly gripping his handhold. "Overgrown _flying_ rhino."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The room was living shadow. There were many fires, but they seemed to increase the shadows without granting any light. Zuko knelt, facing one of these flames, preparing for . . . something. He stood, turning to face his opponant, but the man was not the one Zuko expected to see.

Zuko dropped to his knees again, pleading with the man before him. If he focused, he could just make out what he was saying . . .

The pain was horrible. His face burned, his heart felt torn. He screamed and that sound reached his ears clearly when all others seemed to fade.

Zuko jerked awake, pulling himself from the nightmare. There were hands on his shoulders and he struck out, chasing off the attacker. She screamed and Zuko focused into the darkness, recognizing Katara's darker features. His scowl faded and his fists dropped back towards his lap.

Katara seemed to regain her courage and put one hand on his shoulder again. "Are you all right?"

Zuko's eyes grew distant, some of the warmth fading as he remembered the dream. "No," he whispered. He dipped his head, avoiding her concerned gaze.

They had chosen to camp the night on a small hill. Katara's bag had been beside Zuko's, probably why she was beside him now. Around the fire, the others had set up their own bags. They were looking at him as well, Iroh halfway up to help his nephew.

Zuko threw off the blanket over him and stood, brushing off Katara's hands a second time. Silently he strode away from the fire, patting Appa's head as he passed.

Iroh finished climbing from his sleeping roll. "Let me talk to him," he muttered bracingly. He caught up with Zuko not far from the others. The fire prince was crouched, one hand tracing along his scar as he thought. "Zuko? What is wrong?"

The young man dropped his hand, staring fixedly at the dirt in front of him. "I'm starting to remember." He stood and pinned his uncle with a glare. "The man that did this-" he gestured vaguely towards his face, but didn't finish his thought.

Iroh frowned and wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders. "You've dreamt about that day many times. I had hoped, by not telling you now, to spare you this pain. At least for our short time of peace."

Zuko placed one hand over one of Iroh's as way of embrace. "My father . . ."

"Come back to camp. It's still the middle of the night and you need sleep." Zuko nodded, allowing himself to be led back.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sokka yawned and rolled over to face the fire. He slit his eyes open just enough to see the dying embers in the pre-dawn light. "Mm. Hey Zuko . . . fire's gone out." When he received no reply, he looked toward the fire prince's sleeping roll only to find it empty. "Zuko?"

Sokka's eyes scanned the campsight, tired, but anxious. He just noticed Zuko standing over Aang when the firebender punched out at him. Sokka screamed, pulling back before the flame scorched him. "Aang! Katara!" He yelled, sleep forgotten as he struggled from his sleeping bag. "Wake up!"

Aang slit his eyes, struggling from sleep only to see Zuko standing over him. Like Sokka, he screamed, barely dodging a gout of flame aimed for his head. Zuko took up stance to continue the fight when the ground beneath him suddenly shifted. He growled, pushing himself off the ground, and glared death at the young earthbender near him. Focused momentarily on her, he missed the gust of wind that sent him staggering back several paces.

Zuko glared at his opponants. With the exception of Sokka, whose bag was still tangled around his feet, they had all taken fighting stances and were glaring him down. "Uncle!" he snapped as both command and question.

The older man was still in his wrap, Katara just behind him and watching both firebenders closely. "Go," Iroh shouted, "I'll be right behind you."

For a moment, Zuko hesitated, then took a couple steps back. Suddenly Momo was on his shoulders, pounding his forhead like a ripe melon. Zuko growled, grabbing the lemur and throwing it aside. Without another look at the others, he retreated towards the forest.

Immediately Sokka whirled on Iroh, boomerang drawn and feet still tangled. Everyone else, however, relaxed and Iroh calmly stood and stretched. He looked towards Aang and bowed his head before he bent and quickly packed his and Zuko's things. "I'm sure my nephew is grateful for your hospitality, as am I. Thank you."

Aang bowed in return as the man left. "Watch after him, and yourself."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Zuko hadn't gone far. He stood in the light woods, slowly going through a set of moves. Iroh made sure he could be heard as he approached so he didn't startle the boy. "It seems you have returned to yourself, Prince Zuko." The boy gave no reply. Iroh sighed and sat, starting a small fire. "Though, I must say you missed a few good shots back there. Almost as if you weren't fighting to your best."

Zuko snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Iroh nodded, putting a teapot on to boil. He watched his nephew for a moment, eyes following the soft fluid movements. "Is that a new form, Zuko?"

The younger boy paused, a brief smile crossing his lips. "Yes," was his only reply.

-o-o-o- owari -o-o-o-


End file.
